


Collide

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: (You Drive Me) Crazy [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Allusion to Rape, Barista Felicity, Character Death, F/M, Imprisoned Oliver, Lawyer Oliver, Several universes- all AU, Singer Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every scenario Oliver and Felicity love each other. It may be sad or it may be ecstatic, but it's always magic.</p><p>The first scenario is sad but I promise it ends better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this work to ShipsRoyale on Fanfiction.net. You're so awesome and I'm really glad that we met! Its also dedicated to Zafona who's so freaking great! Your story chronicle is freaking addicting!! It's a different OTP but it's too good.
> 
> Top 5 most beautiful songs:
> 
> 5\. No day but today- Rent
> 
> 4\. Say Something- A Great Big World
> 
> 3\. Hear me- Kelly Clarkson
> 
> 2\. I could fall in love- Selena
> 
> 1\. Let her go- Passenger
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

~Even the best fall down sometimes ~

"Thea's been asking about you," she spoke into the dirty phone connecting their voices.

"I don't want her to see me here," he spoke confidently. Then he softened some and sighed, "this isn't how I want her to remember me" he cast his glance away from her face and down toward the filth ridden countertop that government money just couldn't clean.

"I'm so sorry," she raised her hand to rest on the divider separating her from her boyfriend, who instantly raised his own to join her. "You shouldn't even be in here," she began to cry as she did on every Saturday at visiting hour. "This is all my fault. I'm the one they should be prosecuting. I'm the one..."

"Felicity. Felicity, stop" he spoke firmly until she raised her eyes to his own. "I told you when we met that I would always protect you. I'm a man of my word. At least in here I don't have to listen to Thea sing off key in the shower, right?" He forced a chuckle just for her. 

"I don't like it. I never like leaving you here. Especially now that they've changed the suit. Oliver, they want the death penalty. I can't," she sobbed again but tried to pull herself together. "I can't let you be put to death for a crime you didn't even do. This is insane. I should have been better prepared. I should have locked the door. I shouldn't have lost control. I-I shouldn't have done a lot of things," Felicity looked into his eyes after staring at their hands placed on the glass. So close but always separate. "But the worst mistake that I made? It was calling you afterwards. I never should have gotten you involved"

"Stop. I went to your house. I saw him pinning you to the ground and I was the one who lost control. I knew that there was a gun hidden in the safe. I also knew the combination because we spoke about it. I killed the Mayor's son. I killed him" he spoke eerily calm making sure to enunciate each I.

"I went to the doctor yesterday. I haven't been feeling well for a while now. So I went," the guard interrupted her mid sentence.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to finish up now. Visiting hour is over" 

"Alright. Thank you," she looked back to Oliver. "I'll tell you next week. I love you, Oliver. And I always will," 

"I love you, Felicity. When we beat this I will marry you. And we will have a big house with lots of kids, because you are my forever," 

Two months later Oliver Queen was put to death. That same night officers responded to another report of shots fired at Felicity Smoak's home. This time she was propped up with her back against the corner of her living room. With a note detailing the real crime, as well as a report of her miscarriage.

 

~Even the wrong words seem to rhyme ~

Everyday he comes in at 7:45. On the dot. Suit neatly in place, face plastered with a fake smile. He always orders a coffee black and a banana nut muffin. She knows its fake but she absorbs anything that she can about him.

Oliver Queen. Defense lawyer for the underprivileged. Works two blocks away from the coffee house.

That last point she'd learned when walking home yesterday. She saw him greeting the doorman as he left. They struck up a conversation while he waited for a cab. It might have been her imagination but she could swear that he faltered mid sentence as she walked by. But that was probably just wishful thinking.

Now here she was at 7:30 waiting for the most handsome man she'd ever seen to come in and order his coffee only to walk back out the door to continue his life. Who was she kidding anyway? He was probably married. Or had a girlfriend. Maybe he even had a kid. She didn't know anything about him. Why was he a lawyer? And why practice the law next to the poverty when he could make so much more with big wigs? That last point made her smile, because it spoke volumes of his character. Volumes that she could read all night long. Her eyes bulged. 'Wow, that sounded sexual. Why do I make everything an innuendo?'

Just then the little bell rang overhead. Felicity was busy wiping down the back counter so she called over her shoulder, "Welcome to Verdant coffee house. What can I get for you?" She turned then. "Oh, good morning Mr. Queen. The usual?" 

Oliver smiled at her. But it wasn't the usual smile. It was more genuine somehow. More focused. She felt the beginning of a blush forming and was suddenly relieved that there was no one else in the cafe.

"Actually I'm here for something else," he gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck. Why was he nervous?

"Nice, spicing it up," she spoke. Oliver raised an eyebrow smirking at her words. "I'm sorry for how that sounded," she closed her eyes rubbing the back of her hand against them.

"It's alright. Can I get a black coffee, a cinnamon roll and your phone number? To go". 

Felicity froze. What did he just say? That couldn't have been right. She didn't say anything as she turned her back to him. Her hands went through the motions of getting his stuff together. They both heard the door tinkling open to signal a new customer. After handing over his order she handed him his receipt and began helping the next customer.

Back at the office. Oliver didn't feel like breakfast. He hadn't managed to get the adorable Batista's number. Every morning he went two blocks out of his way to glimpse the light coming off of her in waves. He'd finally managed to pull his courage together to ask her for her number only for it to be totally ignored. 

He let out a depressed sigh as his partner walked in. "Hey! How'd the coffee shop go?! You know I stopped by this morning before I got in. She's a hottie," he plopped down in the chair across from Oliver grabbing at his bag. "Ugh. I should've bought a muffin. What'd you get?" He began opening the bag and stopped eyeing the contents.

"She totally shot me down," he sighed turning his back to Tommy.

"Have you opened this up yet?" Tommy asked grinning.

"No. You can have it," 

"I think you'll change your mind when you look at it," Tommy grinned wildly as he pushed the bag into Oliver's hand. 

Oliver frowned at his friend's retreating form then smirked into the bag. There was a note on top of his pastry that said:

-Oliver,

Really? Your idea of spicing it up is a cinnamon roll? We should discuss more fully how weak that is. Here's my number: 867-5309. I also get off at six.

-Felicity

Yeah, he had it bad.

~Out of the dark that fills my mind ~

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to my best friend. The one person that I could always count on whenever things got rough. And even though we've lost touch, you will always be the love of my life" Felicity said from her stool on stage. 

Every concert in every town was the same. She always dedicated the ending song to her best friend. The one that she had left behind when she decided to travel the world in search of her passion. The song wasn't her own, of course. The one she always sang for him was her favorite from Rent. She had gotten special permission from Jonathan Larson's parents to sing Finale B.

She always chokes up at the end. "I die without you. I die without you. I die without you. No day but today!" She sings in complete silence, until the very end when the crowd erupts in a fit of applause. 

Felicity stands, wiping her wet eyes and bows to the crowd. Once off stage she's approached by her manager Diggle.

"This time?" She asks him. It's amazing how she can still be hopeful after all of these years. But she is none the less.

"Not yet," he stated. Every concert he left two VIP tickets with the front for Oliver Queen. They both hoped that one day he would show up for her. It just wasn't this time. Nor was it any of the almost one hundred previous concerts she's held over the years. 

Sighing she changed back into her regular clothes in the dressing room before heading out to the parking lot. Felicity knew better than to leave while everyone was still here. She usually waited until everyone was gone and walked out with the owner and Diggle. She wasn't completely crazy. Diggle always stayed with her just to be safe. 

There was a man leaning on her red Mini Cooper. The one she'd taken with her when she first left. The one that she used to sleep in when no one would give her a chance. Diggle stepped closer to her, ready to strike when a voice called out;

"I get it now. All those nights listening to you sing horribly just for me. I knew you had a good voice but you would always crack when you sang in front of me,"

She froze in place. Her heart stopped beating and her breathing faltered. "Oliver?" She whispered into the dark. Diggle stood beside her just watching.

"I was wrecked when I found out you left. You didn't even say goodbye" Oliver just stood against her car. 

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to talk me out of going," she said sadly. 

Oliver nodded to himself before pushing off of the car. "You know what my favorite memory is?" he didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "We were walking back from the midnight movie we snuck out to see. Two blocks away from home it started pouring rain. There was lightning and thunder. Remember? I started running home because I thought your dad was going to kill me but you stood still staring at the sky" he was slowly walking closer now. "I asked you what you were doing and you started singing that song. There's only this, only tonight... That's when I knew" he nodded to himself standing right in front of her. "At eighteen I knew that I was in love with you. It was hard because I didn't want to mess up what we had. But then I decided we could be so much more. I spent all day psyching myself up. I marched across the street and you were gone. What was I supposed to do? My best friend, the woman that I loved left me without even saying goodbye"

"Oliver, I..."

"I was at your concert tonight. My favorite song was the last one. Did you mean it?" He was cautiously optimistic when he asked.

"I mean every word, every time" 

"In that case," he bent to one knee pulling a box from his pocket. "Felicity Meagan Smoak, will you marry me?"

Her eyes bulged out of her head. He wasn't joking. All at once every one of her prayers were answered. Instead of answering she handed Diggle her bag. Oliver suddenly realized that she has someone with her. He was about to take it back thinking maybe she was already with this guy, but just then Felicity pounced on him. 

They both fell to the ground as she attacked his lips with her own. She didn't ever want to stop this feeling. Complete elation because the only man she's ever loved just professed his own love to her. Finally she broke the kiss when Diggle cleared his throat.

"Of course I'll marry you, Oliver"

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You wouldn't believe how long I've had this ring"

~You'll finally find, you and I, collide ~

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know. What'd you think? Comments?


End file.
